Is There Anybody Out There
by Summer90
Summary: Loki looks back at how he got to exactly where he is now. Set during The Avengers.


**Is there anybody out there?**

****So, this is my second posting here like ever. I just re-watched Thor and after having seen The Avengers for the 4th time, I had all these Loki feels so I decided to write. Loki is my favorite character and I know I do him no justice here. So yeah. I out this in the Thor category because it goes back to events that happened in Thor and stuff, I don't really know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

And the title is from Echo by Jason Walker, which I think is the most perfect song for Loki.

* * *

Loki couldn't move. The pathetic excuse of a hulk made that happen. This was completely absurd. He was supposed to be out there, fighting this war.

Ruling.

But no, here he was, crushed to the floor, unable to move.

He reached out and tried to pull himself up but he couldn't. He hurt too damn much.

How had he gotten here? To this exact moment?

It seemed like only yesterday he was living on Asgard, the life of a prince, but then things went to hell.

He was actually happy once. As much as that is hard to believe, he had been.

But then Thor's reign as king grew closer and Loki's jealousy increased and he let the Jotun's into Asgard.

But really, he had reasons. Odin always favored Thor over him. Always. Growing up had been hard. Always living in Thor's shadow. Knowing that he would be seen as good as Thor.

But Loki had his talents.

He had even convinced Thor to attacked Jotunheim. During that exciting trip, Loki discovered his true identity. That he was in fact, a Jotun himself.

Talk about surprises.

And not just any Jotun, but Laufey's son. He was no more than a war prize locked away in Asgard. He would have never been king.

And that explained everything.

But then Thor was banished and his father fell into the Odin sleep, which gave him his chance to be king. After waiting for so long, he finally had his chance.

But there was always the doubt and the hope that Odin would wake up and that Thor would return.

And Thor did come back, and he had somehow changed. When he was younger, he was all about destroying the Jotuns but now, when Loki had the chance to destroy Jotunheim, Thor was against it.

It was that woman's fault. She had changed him.

During their fight Thor and Loki had destroyed Bifrost. The paths to the other realms no longer existed.

Loki could have been great. He would have been a great king. He would have done Asgard proud.

He told this to his father, but his father couldn't even give him that. He said that Loki couldn't have done it.

It was like someone had stepped on his heart and crushed it into the ground. Everything had seemed pointless.

So he let go. As he fell, the only thing he could hear was Thor's cries.

And that was how he was in this predicament.

He closed his eyes. Even after all that he had done, Thor still seemed to care. He wanted him to come home, to Asgard.

But Loki didn't have a home. Not anymore.

His plan had worked for a while. Everything seemed to be going his way. He was sure that it would end with him as king.

But who was he kidding?

He was never in control to begin with. He had that threat over his head the entire time.

He had to succeed. Otherwise he would be hunted down and killed by the Chitauri.

Scratch that. He will be hunted down and killed because he failed. There would be nowhere to hide.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he opened his eyes.

It seemed that he had lost everything in this conquest for power. His home, his friends, his family, his brother. Everything he had once cared about, gone.

He rolled himself over and started to crawl his way towards the steps. He needed to get up.

When Thor came back, which he would, he would take Loki back to Asgard. He had no idea what would await him back there. He didn't want to know.

By now everyone had known what he had done on Earth and most likely even about his true heritage.

He grabbed the stair but stopped. He felt quite a few presences behind him. He turned around and saw all of them. The Avengers, as the iron man had said.

He glanced over at Thor and saw a look of pure anger and a mix of hatred on his face.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked away. His trip back to Asgard was not going to be very pleasant.

"If it is all the same to you, I think I'll take that drink now."


End file.
